


Don't mess with John Watson

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson is a great big bag of dicks, BAMF John, Gen, Hurt Sherlock, Sally has some sense, Sometimes Sherlock needs Johns help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson should really learn not to mess with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mess with John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - Some bad language

 

John had had enough. He was sick of the way the forensic team looked at Sherlock when he walked onto the crime scene. He was sick of Donovan constantly calling Sherlock freak like he didn’t have another name. He was sick of Anderson, full stop.

He actually saw what Anderson and Donovan saw in each other. John wasn’t one to openly insult women but Donovan was a bitch. Anderson was just a prick. They were perfect together. He was sure Donovan had some nice qualities to her (far more than Anderson) but he really couldn’t see past the constantly insulting my best friend thing. He usually kept his mouth shut because he knew that the comments really didn’t bother Sherlock, if anything they were just a fuel to show off his deductions and embarrass the pair.

 

But today Sherlock wasn’t alright, far from it actually. Anybody else might have thought Sherlock was just deciding to be more irritating today but John saw differently. Sherlock was not only bored out of his mind. He was craving drugs. John knew it and he saw from the looks Lestrade knew it too. Sherlock was constantly scratching at his arm and twitching. He was shaking slightly even though the weather was agreeable today. Sometimes he would just stop talking and would start staring into space. John also knew it wasn’t just any ordinary day for Sherlock. It was his late mother’s birthday. Sherlock may fool most people with his sociopath status but John knew Sherlock really loved his mother and this was a painful day for him.

They had just arrived at the crime scene and Sherlock walked briskly towards the murder scene without as much as a hello to the detective inspector. Lestrade walked over to John, John saw what he was going to ask before he opened his mouth. “I know what you’re going to ask, he’s just in a bad way today. Mother’s birthday you know. He’s taking it hard. Wish there was something I could do for him.”

Lestrade just nodded and looked in the direction Sherlock was then furrowed his brow and started walking quickly towards them. John turned and saw Sherlock standing up to his full height and glaring dangerously at Anderson. John knew he had to avoid any grievous bodily harm to Anderson (not that the git didn’t deserve a punch in the face every one in a while).

 

As he got closer he could hear Anderson speaking ,more like snarling, at Sherlock. “… my crime scene. Why are you even here? We are the forensic team we don’t need an amateur detective psychopath contaminating crime scenes and making guesses. One day freak, were going to be investigating a case and it’s going to lead us straight back to you.  Everybody knows that’s what’s going to happen, then your little army doctor will hate you like everyone else” Sally touched Andersons arm “Maybe that’s enough”

Anderson jerked his should away from her, he can’t believe she is going soft on him. He was just the freak; he had no right to be here. Anderson had worked for his place here and Sherlock had done nothing. “I feel sorry for your parents, or maybe they were freaks just like you. I mean who raised you like this. You can’t just walk in here and do what you want. People have walked for the chance to be here. You don’t even feel sorry for the victims. Hell, you don’t even feel. What are you?” Everybody at the crime scene stares at Anderson in shock; they all know he has taken it too far. As soon as he mentioned Sherlock’s parents you could see Sherlock deflate. John felt sick, he knew now was not the time to bring up Sherlock’s family.

 

John stormed straight up to Anderson and walked slightly in front of Sherlock. He would be damned if he let this idiot make Sherlock feel worse. He could see the se of Sherlock’s face, he wasn’t particularly offended (except for the parent bit) he just look tired. He heard Sherlock sigh and Anderson turned to walk away. John grabbed onto his arm and spun him around.

 “Oi, you git. You don’t talk to anyone like that. It’s not his fault that you’re so thick you can’t even do the job you’re paid for. You should be grateful that Sherlock helps with your cases because god knows you can’t do it on your own. Oh, and have some respect.  I’m pretty sure your parents wouldn’t be proud of you and if they are then I understand how they raised a bastard like you. You can’t even keep your marriage together, you just run off with women all the time and I’m genuinely surprised that you’re even married in the first place. I feel sorry for the woman who has to put up with you and doesn’t even know you’re cheating on her; I really hope she comes to her senses soon.

You are really just a foolish, spiteful man who has this ridiculous idea that you’re in any way better than Sherlock. I would like to know what work you did to get here since it’s pretty obvious to just about everybody here that your pretty shit at your job. Everyone knows you’re just jealous of Sherlock because even when he doesn’t try he can do your job better. Hell he could probably do your job in his sleep. And for the record Sherlock Holmes is a better man than you will ever be.”

 

Everyone stared in shock at Sherlock’s short friend, even Sherlock had his mouth slightly open but he looked grateful nonetheless. Lestrade was trying to keep his face straight and professional but everyone could tell he was amused. Donovan just looked like she had seen this coming. Everyone looked slightly pleased that Anderson had gotten a telling off, except Anderson himself of course. He was turning a rather unpleasant shade of red which probably came from embarrassment and anger and face was scrunched up in a way that just made him look unsightly (to say the least).

And then Anderson went and opened his mouth again, his nasally voice even higher pitched in anger.

“Well just because you shove your cock up the freaks skinny...” John punched him in the nose. He smiled menacingly and leaned over Anderson who was lying on the floor wailing with his crooked nose.

“Do not call Sherlock a freak again. Do you understand” He just nodded. If everyone looked shocked before now they looked astounded. John just straightened his jacket, let a deep breath out and asked Sherlock to carry on with his deductions.

When Anderson looked to Donovan she just said “You did deserve that. All of it.” Then she just turned and walked away.

Lestrade tried to cover up his laugh with a cough and failed miserably.

 

When John and Sherlock got home, Sherlock thanked him and then they laughed about the whole situation.

Anderson never so much as spoke to Sherlock after that.

 

 

Everyone at the Yard learnt a lesson. Don’t mess with Doctor John Watson. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this really is not a good fan fic but i will probably rewrite it soon. I wrote this ages ago and posted it on fanfic.net. but ugh. real life does not want me to write.


End file.
